Mizu
she/her • mizu • selkie • adventurous vegan bae Appearance As one carelessly walks along the warm beaches of a secluded strip of sand, the liquifying sun melts into dripping shades of crimson and orange, highlighting the scene in an aura of fiery light. You smile to yourself, and watch the view, but a flash of color and movement catches the side of your eyes, and you turn around to see a small figure across from you, standing on bone white drift wood. The figure is a thin teenage girl, with sharp eyes, and dark hair plastered around her face from saltwater. She cocks her head, and seemingly sizes you up, unsure of what to do, you give the stranger a small wave, a large broad smile lights up her face, and you smile back. You turn away for a split second to pinpoint a birdcall behind you, but a splash echoes, and when you look back she's gone. You can vaguely make out the tip of a sleek brown fin as it disappears beneath the glittering wake...Can you believe your eyes? But as fate would have it, you just met Mizu, the selkie sprite of the sea. At first glance, one would not think that Mizu is "ordinary", even though nothing about her is entirely abnormal. Her build is average, athletic, but petite. Her skin is tan, but a strange amber glow radiates from it, like the reflection of the sun off water. Her hair is cut into an incredibly short, choppy pixie cut. It takes up a very deep hazelnut brown, but like her complexion, has a shimmer of honeyed hues to it. Her bangs are messy, and occasionally fall over her left eye; which she sometimes instigates. The girl's orbs are mischievous, and cat-shaped, they take up a stormy cobalt blue that will shift to metallic grey depending on the lighting. They are framed by dark, short eyelashes; and black freckles brush over her cheeks. As far as apparel goes she prefers a mixture of pastel to earthtone colors, and fun yet comfortable styles. Her favorite ensemble persists of a sunshine yellow t-shirt, with the face of Marshmello on the front. She also wears khaki shorts, a painted wood bead chain around her right ankle, and tiny gold pineapple earrings. On the incredibly rare occasion she actually wears shoes, she'll wear navy blue and red canvas sandals. The only part of her outfit that never changes is the strange metal pendant hanging from the worn black cord; it is the crest of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea... In her seal form, she appears to be a sleek, tan hued harbor seal with black splotches across its back, and one particularly large on over its right eye. It's orbs are a stormy grey, and it wears the same Poseidon necklace as she does in human form. Personality Mizu has a very, unusual personality, as one could say. As stormy and unpredictable as the ocean herself. One moment she's throwing her head back, in a chiming fit of laughter, the other she has a bejeweled dagger aimed towards you, her eyes dark. No one really understands her, or knows her backstory. She just silently drifts through the waters, her only friends being seals or other marine creatures. Most tend to be put off at her somewhat snarky, sarcastic, or immature demeanor. Especially if you insult her, she does indeed have wicked remarks up to her ears but most of the time she just glares and slinks away, fuming. The selkie has quite a temper, and never really looks before she leaps; but one thing is absolutely unwavering, her loyalty. Once someone has won her trust, she'll fight to the end for them. She may seem cold, but she isn't truly, just antisocial, she doesn't judge anyone on anything but honor, and that's surprising, due to the fact her slate isn't entirely blank. She does light finger a few baubles here and there, and may splash an unexpecting tourist...But honor as in defending the weak, and never harming the innocent. Mizu has a hard head, and is incredibly stubborn, but she has a deep streak of humor; she adores pranks, and other comedy nonsense. She also loves adventure, having wanderlust in her veins. All in all, the girl is a strange, vague creature...Usually found combing the beach, or cutting beneath the glittering waves... History Mizu lived most of her life as a human; went to school, traveled, and met a few friends here and there, although none really lasted. While other kids were interested in movies, crushes, and phones. Mizu fancied staring into a fish bowl, swimming, and reading about ocean life. She also never understood why most people had no respect for nature. One seemingly normal day, her father received a mysterious call, and she and her family moved far, to a small fishing town near the sea to take care of her Grandparents. She wasn't that upset due to the fact she never really fit in to her old town, and was so close to her grandmother. A little after they settled in, her parents told her they had to leave on a work trip, they said they loved her, and left Mizu with her grandparents. Crestfallen, she started retreating away from other people and spent more and more time with the sea creatures near the beach house that was now her new home. Her Grandmother, understanding her grief, comforted her, and gave her the necklace with the Greek crest. She told her she always had a home with them, and the sea. She older woman then urged her to go, saying the land had nothing to offer her, strangely, Mizu understood, and that night, she walked out to the ocean. After discovering some basalt formations she stumbled across a hidden sea cove. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to go down into it. When she came down into the dimly lit natural structure, she discovered a seemingly glowing brown cloak of fur. Knowing it was made for her, she slipped into it, and dove into the water. The realization of why she was always different seeped into her, and she finally felt at home. These days Mizu now lives in the sea cove, near some other young selkies she met, and visits her grandparents very often. She is very content living in her beloved ocean, and scaring the heck out of unsuspecting fishers or litterers... Relationships depths: (positive) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. darrian: (positive / neutral) Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. maelstrom: (positive) Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Trivia * proud Christian * ENFP * absent-minded and a bit overreactive sometimes * vegan-for-life * obsessed with cats and seals Gallery a...............................jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Selkies Category:Work In Progress Category:Oceansonas Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767)